


train de grande vitesse

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, photography, and Sirius Black. [PG]</p><p>A/N: For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/"><b>scarvesnhats</b></a> 2006, prompt day <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/175973.html?#cutid1">11</a>. AU for the newfangled camera references, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	train de grande vitesse

His new obsession is photography these days. Not the slim, digital, pocket-sized kind, either: there is nothing that can replace the feeling of a _real camera_ in his hands, the weight of it balanced in his palms; its wonder, ancient and half-forgotten. _Like magic_.

So he takes pictures. Hills, lakes, cloudless and monsoon-in-waiting skies; the blur of city lights at night; English roses and dogwood trees; and once, cherry blossoms in Japan. James laughs and calls him a girl, but even he has nothing to say when Remus develops the henna'd palms and radiant smile of Ram Patil's bride on her wedding day.

_What about Wizarding photos?_ James will ask.

_What about them?_ Remus will reply, smiling his elusive smile.

Sirius watches, and says nothing when, unearthing expensive rolls of Muggle film tucked away in his camera case, Remus raises an eyebrow at him. The stacks of snapshots slipped under his doormat sometimes makes them even, anyway.

He gets published. The day of this discovery, Lily brandishes the latest issue of the National Geographic and shouts at him till his ears are ringing, before planting a highly objectionable kiss on his mouth. (James, popping open a bottle of champagne, growls that she'd better make it up to him.) Peter smiles and hands him a new copy of the magazine, unspoiled by Harry's enthusiastic peanut-butter fingerprints.

Sirius raises his glass, slides a pair of train tickets across the table. _For when you go to Switzerland_.

Remus looks at him inscrutably over the top of the envelope. _All right. But you're coming too._

So Sirius takes two weeks off work, with a note from Arthur Weasley to smooth things over at the office. Remus, being a freelancer anyway, simply locks the door to his tiny flat and steps out with his things packed and a smug grin. (Sirius sticks out his tongue.)

They Apparate to the train station, Remus giving him a curious look. Sirius shrugs, hands their tickets to the conductor. Remus tucks his bag under his seat as the train slides into motion, fingers tapping restlessly on the camera in his lap. Sirius reaches across the table, closing his hand firmly over them. _No pictures_, he says, _just look_. Remus smiles, slow and sweet, as he confiscates the camera.

The next few hours are spent in silence, Sirius all but forgotten as Remus glues his eyes to the window, hands twitching unconsciously at the scenery rolling by. Sirius watches from behind his book, amused, and does not even try to engage him in conversation. He doesn't return the camera until after sunset (somewhere in the Alps), over a shared plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea.

_Well?_

Remus only smiles. Sirius falls asleep waiting for a proper answer, and so does not see the smile soften to a different look, as Remus takes the only picture that matters.

(Weeks later, he discovers a snapshot- just one- tucked under his doormat, with a question mark penciled on the back of it. Sirius goes to work whistling for the first time he can remember, and when he comes home, Remus is there to open the door.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [thirteen photographs (the via crucis remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195345) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven)




End file.
